winner at the loosing game
by orindsvhlooh
Summary: my randomness... something i stared,i ll just update often..i hope. unoffie


**Title**: Winner at a loosing game

**Summary**:

You realize that something is important when it is already gone.

So treasure every moment, `cuz every second counts and there's no second chance. A L/H oneshot and songfic; song by rascalflatts.

"_Have you ever had to love _

_someone that just don`t feel _

_the same_

_Tryin` to make somebody care for you,_

_The way I do is like tryin`_

_to catch the rain …_

_ and if love is really forever,_

_I'm a winner at a loosing game"_

Winner at a loosing game, 2008

-RascalFlatts

~*~

Who would ever thought that being friends is just a start of something new,

or maybe something to discover.

Typically, as friends we usually share our common thoughts, common information about our lives, do things together…and even a simple stare is just nothing for us, of course, we're just friends. _Plain friends _

But when we learn to discover, analyze harder and explore deeper…

Something's not right…simple stares start to change, doing stuff together is hard and being together is being uncomfy.

I remembered before, my friend, we usually tell jokes, I usually teach you guitar and at times, you teaching me arithmancy/numberology.

Isn't it fun? Just jamming around, with our guitars …letting the time pass, wondering why it does...When there's nothing left to last.

I don't know when it started but, there was a time that…just simply looking in your eye was never, such an easy task for me, I tried to ignore it but…you too started to ignore my looks.

Later on we found new friends….is it our fault…to be separated by our gender???

Yeah. Boys do talk `bout boys stuff, same with girls. As an effect, we seldom see each other, I don't` know if you miss me…but if you ask me, I'd lie if I`d say, I'm not looking for you nor miss you…because I was longing for you. I didn't realize that I was…or am i? I hope not..beacuse I think i`m… falling in love with you.

I don't know what to do because if I ran after you (with your other male friends)…I'm afraid the`ll label me as a `flirt` or ambitious or _comm`om loony lovegood talking with Harry potter?!?._

So, I just stayed in the library or in any corner and study my lessons, anyways I was sorted to Ravenclaw, no one will wonder why I'm acting that way.

XXX

Quidditch Day! Yehey!!

Yeah, it's a happy day….especially for you, you're the captain and seeker—the spotlight is yours. No chance for me to enter there, no chance for me to come near you. I'm just in a far side looking at you, as you brilliantly zoom in your broom. I`M contented by that, seeing you in that amazing clothes, beaming with glee as you catch the snitch, and just perfectly handsome in your jet-black untidy hair and flashing green eyes.

How nice.

XXX

But now Christmas break, no one is around, almost everyone gone home for a while.

Yeah most of them, because I know they want to make sure if their loved ones is still fine especially because of the on going war…

(Yeah, that one too..one of the factors tending you to avoid to meet me)

But there are times that you need encouragement… (that's the time you can find me waiting for you...) when will that time come, when you already have your `friends` surrounding you .

XXX

Bur now I'm just starring at the mirror, wondering…

Does this girl starring back at me, worthy of Harry Potter's love…or maybe worthy to tell Harry potter that she loved him??

With those big orb blue eyes, dirty bleach blonde hair and dreamy attitude??

What will be your reaction If she say "ilove you" to you?, will you love her back? And most especially will you remember her if she die?

Will you (, or even someone) cry if she died (well, except for her father, of course) especially now that a wizard war is going on….._huh, I don`t think so…FAMOUS HARRY POTTER remembered loonyluna lovegood??. Cried for her and even remembered her , despite of the tons of people needed to remembered in a crowd…you must be kidding…_

But no kidding, absent-mindedly, I found my self holding a blade with my hand and slowly leaning it to my left wrist, I was about to cut my self when I heard a knock on my door…

"luna, are you there?" I heard a familiar voice asked behind my door.

"Yah…" I said, as I stood up forgetting everything. For I feel bizarre, guessing the voice belongs to a familiar person.

I opened the door there, in your pajamas, you were holding your guitar, and brushing the other free hand against your ever untidy jet-black hair.

"Hi Luna, I was thinking maybe…um you could teach me a new song"

You ended with a grin trying to be persuasive; while me on the other hand (and as usual), tried to avoid your look (or to look in your eye).

"um, sure why not??"

"Mind if I come in….?"

I just said nothing as you proceeded to my mini-sala( because no one was around, I made that:D)

"What brought you here, harry?"I asked as you were tunning your guitar.

"oh! That.. everyone was out for the holidays that includes Ron and Hermione, but I just don`t feel leaving…they`re telling me to go home for a while, but I am home….Hogwarts is my home.." I was stunned for this is so true for me and now, for him… "and I also decided not to leave especially when I found this…" You murmed something(jiggerypokkkerisisbumba) , as you brushed your hand into my cheek, making my strawberry earring appear, with only a snap of your finger. I was fascinated that I suddenly gave a cute smile, you were stunned but later on felt delighted about it. "Thanks…" I just whispered.

"so…erm, what song shall you teach me?"

"songs you wanted to learn…"

XXX

After learning new songs, you offered me: "shall we go to the forbidden forest then.." I was stunned, perplexed.

"Wha?!?" _what gotten into your head, wanting to go to that place this kind of time…_

You seem to read my thought and laughed.

"huh[*snarl], I know it`s already late but, I just feel going…will you come with me?"

you tried to be persuasive giving me one of your most cutest grin.

XXX

The breeze blew past our necks, I shiver a little feeling this.

The silence is deafening, and you broke it. "seems like a dementor is around right?" I just displayed a plain look. "erm, I was just trying to indicate that it`s chilly" A polite smile broke into my no-feeling face.

"nights are suppose to be chilly harry, with or without dementors.."


End file.
